gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Merryweather Security
Merryweather Security Consulting is a private military company and security contractor featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. They are one of the main groups of antagonists in GTA V. Divisions There appears to be two divisions of Merryweather Security. Like Gruppe Sechs, the first division provides onsite and property protection with uniformed guards; these guards can be seen patrolling properties in marked cars or walking the premises with a guard dog. The second division is a paramilitary force equipped and trained for high-risk operations; this division is comprised primarily of former military servicemen, possibly Special Forces. The US Government employs this division as a courior service and it is implied the FIB and IAA use them as hired back up. Events of GTA V and GTA Online Sometime before the game's start, Merryweather is cleared by the American government to begin operating on US soil, both in service of the government and of other organizations in the private sector. It begins experiencing setbacks and problems almost immediately after their clearance. During GTA Online, many of its aircraft and supplies are stolen by the GTA Online Protagonist, who was contacted by Lester Crest. Lester also sends the player to steal documentaion and cargo guarded by Merryweather on numerous occasions. Underground crime lord Martin Madrazo has also hired the player to destroy Merryweather equipment. Later, during GTA V, Merryweather suffers many problematic setbacks at the hands of the game's main protagonists, particularly those of Trevor Philips. During the game, Merryweather has one of the experimental weapons they were guarding for the US government stolen; one of their planes, which was carrying millions of dollars in weaponry, hijacked and taken down; one of their courier trains, carrying millions of dollars worth of priceless artifacts, derailed; dozens of their men killed at a massive shootout in the Kortz Center; several men killed after an unsuccessful house invasion, dozens of their men killed while unsuccesfully attempting to stop a heist at the Union Depository Building and (depending on the player's choice) one of their chief board members kidnapped, stuffed into a car, and rolled off a cliff. By the end of the main storyline, Merryweather's reputation is in shambles after so many catastrophic failures, causing several of their regular clients to drop them from their payroll, including the US government. After losing the government contract, Merryweather loses clearance to operate on American soil and is forced to shut down several operations they'd started in the country, costing them millions of dollars. Known Members ;Members * Don Percival - Founder/CEO * Devin Weston - Major Shareholder ;Associates * Molly Schultz (Formerly) * Franklin Clinton (Formerly) * Michael De Santa (Formerly) * Trevor Philips (Formerly) * Lamar Davis (Formerly) * Online Player Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Scouting the Port * The Merryweather Heist * Minor Turbulence * Derailed * The Wrap Up * Meltdown * The Big Score * The Third Way (Wiped out after this mission) ;GTA Online * A Titan of a Job * Dry Docking * Teaser Trailer * Show Me the Monet * Chemical Extraction * American Exports * Docks to Stock * Docks to Stock II * Stocks and Scares * Various Gang Attacks Services (GTA Online) Merryweather Security will temporarily suspend services if the player has recently been hostile towards them, i.e. kill them in gang attacks. However, they will not suspend services if they are killed during missions (i.e. A Titan of a Job, Dry Docking, etc.) Vehicles Merryweather's fleet of vehicles include: *Canis Mesas modified to be more capable off-road. *Karin Dilettantes used as patrol vehicles in the Port of Los Santos, Davis Quartz, and Vinewood Hills. *Buzzards *Mavericks *Nagasaki Dinghys *At least one Cargo Plane. *Mammoth Patriots Trivia *Merryweather is a parody of Academi, formerly known as Blackwater and Xe Services, a private military company infamous for alleged human rights violations during the Iraq War. Like Academi, Merryweather had changed its name following an incident that resulted in negative public relations. *The styling of the name is also derived from Academi's former Blackwater logo. *Every GTA V era protagonist is responsible for attacking Merryweather and ruining their plans. *Devin Weston apparently owns 11% of Merryweather. If the player chooses the "Deathwish" ending and kills Weston, Don Percival buys out the majority of Weston's stock in the company. *In the Something Sensible ending, despite the fact that Devin Weston does not die and Merryweather does not fail one more time in this mission, after the mission is done, a phone call from Steve Haines reveals that Merryweather also loses its license to operate in the U.S. in this ending. *Throughout the story, Trevor makes references to Merryweather as the "New World Order's" private army and part of the Illuminati. Their emblem, the owl, is also a reference to the Illuminati and the Bohemian Grove conspiracy. In fact, when listening to private conversations with LSPD officers, they discuss the possibility of Merryweather eventually replacing them as law enforcement in the city. *On their official website, a map of the World shows Merryweather has several operations and bases across the continents in locations such as Asia, Africa, Europe, North and South America as well as the Middle East. *In GTA Online, Merryweather soldiers called by the player will, oddly enough, attack other Merryweather soldiers during missions. *There is a submarine that Merryweather is working on in the docks. However, it will stay the same in Story Mode and Online despite it being a few month seperation. Gallery MerryweatherVehicle-GTAV.jpg|Merryweather Security Patrol unit. Merry Weather sign-GTA V.jpg|Merryweather trespassing sign. (NOTE: Not full sign) Merry Weather-GTA Online.png|Merryweather operatives in tactical gear. Dead Merryweather soldier.jpg|Dead Merryweather operative. Merryweather soldier standing guard.jpg|Merryweather operative guarding submarine in Elysian Island. Dead Merryweather soldiers.jpg|Two dead Merryweather operatives. Dead Merryweather officer.jpg|Dead Merryweather operative. Merryweather soldier.jpg|Merryweather operative with clipboard at the submarine base in Elysian Island. Merryweather Personal 1.jpg|Merryweather Operative. Merryweather Personal 2.jpg|Merryweather Operative variant 2. Merryweather Personal 3.jpg|Merryweather Operative variant 3. Merryweather Personal 4.jpg|Merryweather Operative variant 4. de:Merryweather Security Consulting Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Military